


The Birthday Gift

by InnerSpectrum



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: #HappyBirthdaySherlockHolmes, Birthday Fluff, First Kiss, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John talks to Sherlock while the detective is asleep, but can he say those words once Sherlock wakes?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Happy Birthday Sherlock Holmes - 6/1/2021





	The Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the #HappyBirthdaySherlockHolmes prompt.

“Hey Sherlock…” John walks into the sitting room and sees Sherlock laid out on the sofa. “Oh...”

After checking on Rosie, he and Sherlock returned to Baker Street after a grueling case less than an hour ago. As always, Sherlock has pushed himself hard. It’s been nearly three days and since he last slept properly. He is not as young as he used to be. The strong body that he insists on calling mere transport has rebelled at last; he is sound asleep. John knows from experience that he will not wake up for several hours.

He puts his mobile back to his ear. “Hey Greg, I was right. It was too quiet; he’s out for the night. See you tomorrow afternoon at the cake place.”

John looks at the time on his mobile and sees it is nearing midnight.

He chuckles softly and walks over to the sleeping man. It amazes how such a man, so seemingly cold and indifferent to the world when awake can look so peaceful and warm in the relaxation of sleep.

John sits at the end and pulls a throw from the back of the sofa over Sherlock. The genius’ hair is getting long, he knows Sherlock will have it cut soon. John cannot resist the temptation that makes him softly brush away an errant curl that has fallen over Sherlock brow, knowing Sherlock won’t feel the touch. He had felt a little wired earlier and feels himself finally winding down now, but he is not ready to get up yet.

So John does what he always does when Sherlock falls hard asleep like such: talks to him.

~~~~ ~~~~

John wakes up to a sunny morning hours later. He is the one laid out on the sofa with a throw over him and Sherlock is puttering in the kitchen, likely making tea.

John doesn’t think about it as he sleepily picks up the mobile buzzing with a text.

>> TEXT >> 07:12 | I know people don’t normally give presents on their own birthday, but I hope you accept this one from me as I so happily the accept the best gift ever from you and reciprocate likewise. – SH

>> TEXT >> 07:12 | In case you have no idea what I’m talking about, check your previous messages.

Slightly more awake, he checks the last message sent.

>> TEXT >> 00:00 | HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHERLO – JW

John chuckles seeing how he fell asleep typing on the one thing had tried to stay awake for. Then he remembered Sherlock said messages.

Plural.

A small part of John is apprehensive, but he is mostly excited as he puts it together while he reads through the rest of last night’s messages.

>> TEXT >> 23:52 | I’m waiting for midnight to be the first to wish you a happy birthday. – JW

>> TEXT >> 23:53 | I admit like watching you sleep sometimes when you’re out cold like this. I talk to you. Say the things I don’t have the nerve to say when you’re awake. – JW

>> TEXT >> 23:54 | Oh, it’s easy to say you’re brilliant and your mind is amazing. I do this anyway and these are things you already know of yourself. – JW

>> TEXT >> 23:55 | I want to say things like ‘you’re beautiful’. I want to say that I want to kiss you. That I long to lay my hands on you. And before you say it – I mean in a most nonmedical way you berk! – JW

>> TEXT >> 23:55 | Sometimes I look at you, Sherlock. Awake or asleep and my heart swells with so much feeling for you that frankly I’m terrified of them. – JW

>> TEXT >> 23:56 | I have given up questioning my sexuality. I know it doesn’t matter with you. I just know it’s you, only you. – JW

>> TEXT >> 23:57 | I don’t have a label for what I feel for you except LOVE. And I have never felt so much love for anyone before except Rosie. – JW

>> TEXT >> 23:58 | All I know is want you, need you so badly, Sherlock. And I have no idea how to tell you any of these things, but I must tell you how much I love you, Sherlock Holmes! – JW

>> TEXT >> 23:59 | So for your birthday, I will not be a chicken anymore. I will say these things out loud while you are awake and pray you accept your present. – JW

John gasps then; stunned at the realization he had accidentally engaged his phone’s Voice to Text feature. All the words he said aloud to the sleeping Sherlock had been transcribed and in his own exhaustion he had unthinkingly sent them.

Engrossed in reading the texts he hadn’t noticed when Sherlock entered the sitting room and now nervously stood by the sofa, his own mobile in hand.

John recalled Sherlock’s text from moments ago.

_...I so happily the accept the best gift ever from you and reciprocate likewise._

“In retrospect, John, while your words were not spoken directly to me as intended, you did in fact say them aloud and I did receive the gift of them on my bir…”

“I love you!” the words rushed from John’s lips as he stood and silenced Sherlock with a kiss.

A good kiss.

A good long kiss.

“I love you too, John.” Sherlock whispered softly, almost shyly.

John’s heart swells with so much feeling, but he’s no longer terrified of them.

“You know, this particular birthday gift thing may not be such a bad gig after all," Sherlock takes their mobiles and places them on the coffee table, "but I think I could do with a little more convincing…”

John grins, happy to oblige as he pulls Sherlock close for another kiss...and much more.

“I love you so much. Happy birthday, Sherlock.”


End file.
